Skylar
by ZaZaIsObsessed
Summary: Hi my name's Sky, I have recently moved away and let me tell you it was more dragging me away kicking and screaming, I have been dragged half-way across the globe to Australia, and not even to Sydney! We now live in Melbourne next door to the Beau, Luke and Jai Brooks and their mum Gina and to be honest, it is much more fun than I thought it would be…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... my A/N is at the end **

**I do not own the Janoskians... I own all noncannon characters though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Sky, I know you're upset but-"_

_"But what? You're taking me away from my friends and away from school, I'm going into year 13 mum, you'd think it'd be stressful enough without this big move." Sky slumped into her chair and dug out her iphone._

_"Hun, this is a big opportunity for me, please you'll be fine, you're good enough at making friends." This was the last thing she heard her mother say before she put on her headphones and waited for take-off._

_…_

"Hi, I'm Gina. Are you the new neighbour?" The dark haired woman inquired.

"Hiya, I'm Zoe and yes, just moving in." Zoe smiled at her new neighbour.

"Do you need any help? I have five boys just lazing around my front room."

"Five, wow. That's a lot of boys."

Gina laughed "They're not all mine, I have three boys, but the other two basically live at my house." The two women laughed "Have you got any children?"

"Just a daughter, Skylar-Rose. A very angry and stubborn teenage girl, who is very upset with me at the moment." Zoe shook her head "Let me just go and get her."

…

Zoe returned a few moments later with a very reluctant Sky, there awaited Gina with three out of five boys.

"Gina, this is my daughter; Skylar-Rose, Skylar, these are our new neighbours."

"Nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too Skylar, these are my three boys; Beau and the twins; Luke and Jai" The last one, Jai, looked at Sky with squinted eyes, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What happened to the other two?" Zoe asked

"James and Skip legged it when they heard they actually needed to get off their fat arses." The one named Beau said.

"Okay, well Skylar I'm going to steel your mum for a few hours if that's okay? Boys you stay and help this lovely young lady unload and unpack, got it?"

"Yes mum." The three boys chanted at the same time.

Once the two mums were out of sight down the road one of the twins asked "So Skylar-Rose, where are you from?"

"Please, just call me Sky… I'm from London." She replied pushing her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

"Wait… are you S-K-to-the-Y on tumblr by any chance?" The other twin asked.

"Yeah…" Sky squinted her bright green eyes.

**_How the bloody hell did he know that?_**

"Oh shit! You're Jai Brooks aren't you? We've spoken a few times on Tumblr and on Twitter"

"Sky? Wait! Jai that's the girl you're in love … oomph!" Jai punched Beau in the nuts just a tad too late.

Sky stood there watching the three brothers fighting thinking how she's glad she's an only child. "Hey guys, shouldn't you be helping me instead of beating the living shit out of each other?" at that moment all three boys grabbed a box and followed Sky through the house.

…

A good few hours later, after getting everything in the right room and out of the boxes, the four teenagers sat in the living room.

"Well this is not how I expected to spend my first day on a new continent, sitting with three boys in my living room" She joked.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting to be spending our Sunday helping people move in next door" Luke shot over a wink; she knew he was going to be full of sass.

"So, Sky. What school you attending?" Jai quipped in.

"I think it's called Penola… or something like that…"

"Cool that's where Luke, James and I go!"

"Cool, at least I'll have someone I'll know" She and Jai shared a small smile, not going unnoticed by the two other boys present.

"Sky and Jai sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n…" **_SMACK _**"Ouch! What was that for?" Beau whined.

"You're such a dick" Jai said under his breath, earning another giggle from Sky, he could get used to that sound.

They spent all afternoon talking, mostly the boys questioning Sky about London and her old school and friends. The Sky's phone vibrated.

_From: Mum (5.30)_

_Still out looking shops, will b hme l8er. Order pizza. Luv Mum x_

Sky looked down and laughed at her mother's terrible excuse for text speak. The boys looked at he as if she was crazy, she showed them the text and Beau pulled out his phone to order the takeout.

Sky's phone buzzed again.

_I'm with my friends having a sleep over at mine _

_Mum said lights off but they're still on at half nine_

_There's nothing gay bout doing nails and doing hair- _

**"Hello? Hey daddy…No, the plane crashed and this is now my spirit talking to you… yeah it's good… mum's gone out with one of the neighbours and left me to unpack… no not on my own, the next door neighbours are helping… teenagers, yes… boys, why?... Oh my God! Dad you are so embarrassing!... I'm hanging up now… Bye… Love you too."**

Sky looked up from her phone to see the three boys starring at her.

"Number one… what was that playing on your phone?" Luke started "And number two… awwww 'Daddy'"

"Number one… that's The Midnight Beast, they're this unsigned band from south London, they freaking rock! And number two… I don't know… I've always called my dad that or 'Pops'" she shrugged.

…

Monday, this is the day Skylar had been dreading, at least having people she knows already will help, right?

She got out of bed and cranked up the volume of her favourite band '_The Midnight Beast_' and jumped into the shower. The water was nice and refreshing after travelling and settling into the house.

Once she'd gotten out the shower and dried off, she started to get ready, grey skirt, white shirt and red blazer with the Penola high school logo on it, boring, she hadn't had a chance to pick up any school shoes so she decided on her black vans to finish of the look. She then braided her hair into two plats. Big step from having now uniform to now having one.

"Skylar, the twins are here." Zoe called up to her daughter. Sky quickly grabbed her Vans rucksack and walked down to the sight of the Brooks twins in the same dull uniform, all except the grey shorts they wore instead of skirt.

"Come on, we gotta go pick up James."

…

They finally got to school, Sky found out she had all her classes with Jai, Luke and James so she would never be on her own. This school was different to her last; it seemed more static, dull. Her last school was so full of life, students practically jumping off the walls, singing and dancing in the hall ways.

"Welcome to hell." Jai whispered into her ear.

* * *

_**Okay... so life has caught up with me, I am now in year 11 and am working my way though my exams and controlled assessments, also I have dance class and Stage School and youtube videos to make. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story, give me feedback, I wanna know what you really think of my story :) love you all**_

_**~ZaZa *less-than-three***_

_**BTW go follow my collab tumblr... I'm sure it will fill up your dash :)**_

_**Tumblr: **_

_**Collab: janoskianatorslondon**_

_**Personal: gleek-starkid-klainer-obsessive**_

_**Twitter: **_

_** ZaZaIsObsessed**_

_** PopulousVideos **_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning went by pretty quickly. They were now in media studies where she joined the boys group where they just sat around watching Luke edit the latest video.

"Are you cunts just gonna watch me edit… again?" Luke said looking up from the laptop.

"Well, you get all aggro if we try to help you." James said slumping down into the chair, his arm in a sling after a Janoskians incident in the garden involving Jai falling out the tree and landing on James.

**_"Come on! Jump!" Luke said holding his Nikon in his hands and trying to catch the footage. "Don't be such a pussy, James will catch you!"_**

**_Jai had climbed the tree and was now figuring out how to get down without completely ruining his uniform… again. _**

**_"Shut up! I'll end up breaking his arm or something-"_**

**_"Then jump and ruin your uniform and get a detention…" _**

**_"Why am I always the one in these situations? Okay, James, you ready to catch me?" Jai shouted down from the branch he was perched on._**

**_"Yup on the count of three!... ONE!"_**

**_"Hey, Sky watch him flop!"_**

**_"-TWO"_**

**_Jai lost his grip before either was ready. _**

**_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

**_THUMP!_**

**_Both Jai and James lay in a big heap on the grass._**

**_"Argh! MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM!"_**

"Classic! Fucking classic! Sky, look, if I zoom in on this particular spot at this particular time you can see the fear on Jai's face! Ha!"

Jai was about to retaliate when a small girl tripped into class. She was slight with thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry I'm late sir."

The teacher just nodded and told her to join her group, which just so happened to be the one that Sky was in.

"Hey guys! What have I missed?" The girl said sitting on Luke's lap.

"Hey Nev, not much, James has hurt his arm-"

"Thanks to Jai" James interrupted Luke.

"I said I was sorry! Oh by the way, Nev this is our new neighbour and class mate Skylar. Sky, this is Nev, Luke's girlfriend." Jai said wrapping his arm around Sky's shoulders

"Nice to meet you." Sky said with a shy smile

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BRITISH? TALK SOME MORE!" Nev exclaimed.

Media studies went by a breeze, it mainly consisted of Nev helping Luke with the editing and the group asking Sky a lot of questions about London.

…

"Hey honey, how was school?" Zoe called out from the kitchen.

"It was fine mum, gonna go up and practice."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready"

…

Sky quickly changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of black leggings, a purple tank-top, a yellow off the shoulder jumper and her white Nike high-tops. She cranked up the volume of Jessie J's 'Domino' and started to practice her dance routine that her and her dance crew had choreographed over the summer.

She had been though it about three times when her phone vibrated.

**_Jai B. (04.10pm)_**

**_Nice moves ;) _**

**_Skylar (04.12pm)_**

**_What you talking about?_**

**_Jai B. (04.15pm)_**

**_I can see you dancing._**

**_Skylar (04.17pm)_**

**_Wait… how? _**

**_Jai B. (04.20pm)_**

**_You… er… you left your curtains open and our rooms face each other…_**

Sky quickly turned around to see Jai sitting on his window ledge smiling "Nice moves" He said "Nice outfit as well"

"Er… thanks… I think… so what are you up to… apart from perving on me?"

"OH SHIT! IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS DOING? NONONO! YOUR MUSIC WAS BLASTING AND I COULD SEE YOU DANCINuG FROM MY DESK! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Jai, its fine… I'm only messing with you."

"Oh, phew! Hey, wanna come over… Finn and Nev are here and I don't wanna be on my own… PLEASE!" Jai said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Let me get changed and then I'll be over-"

"No! Come over like that!"

"I look a mess though!"

"No you don't, come on! It's all lovey dovey…"

"Fine"

…

10 minutes later Sky knocked on the Brooks family's door. A girl Sky had never seen before answered. She was tall with blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, she wore a blue snapback with the word 'YOLO' on the front, an oversized black hoodie and a pair of men's boxers.

"Hey?" The Sky said looking confused. She had got the right house… right?

"Oh my God! Hi! I'm Finn, Beau's girlfriend, you must be Skylar! Come in" Finn said holding the door open.

"Yeah, you can just call me Sky… everyone does" Sky said walking through to the living room where everyone was.

Nev was curled into Luke's side, she wore a striped beanie with a bobble on the top, a green and yellow basketball vest and matching shorts, all that were way too big for her.

"SKY!" Nev waved from where she was sitting, having no intention of getting up from her spot. Finn walked past her and took a seat next to Beau who was lounged out on the floor on a couple of cushions.

"Hey, Sky, come and sit over here" Jai was lounged on the one seat recliner with his iphone in his left hand.

"Hey… there's nowhere to sit though…" Sky said looking around.

"Yes there is" Jai said patting his lap "Come and sit on my lap."

"Are you sure?" Sky said looking around.

"Yeah, come on" before Sky could reply, Jai had pulled her onto his lap.

After a few minutes of getting comfy and getting engrossed in the xbox game that Beau and Luke were playing Sky looked up at Jai who was staring at his phone, chewing his lower lip.

"Talking to your girlfriend?" Sky said teasingly, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Huh? No, just on twitter… hey Sky, wanna take a selfie with me?"

"Oh, sure." Sky said looking at him oddly.

"Cool." Jai flicked the camera on his iphone and the two of them moved closer together and smiled at the camera "Let's take a silly one now!" Jai said excitedly, the both pulled a silly face as Jai snapped it on his phone; he then pulled twitter up again on his phone, a few seconds later Sky got a twitter notification, she pulled it up.

** JaiBrooks1: ****_"Whatching the bros play Xbox with the coolest girl Sky-Tay-Tay #SelfiesWithSky 3" _**

And attached to the tweet was the silly selfie she and Jai had taken moments before.

"Attractive much?" Sky said sarcastically.

"You know you are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, it's currently 6.30 am and it's my only free time as I have been revising for my mock GCSE exam and have my dance moderation on Saturday. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that... **

**Here you go! **

* * *

Saturday finally came around, Sky was able to take a day to rest and most importantly she was able to Skype her best friends from her old school, but she couldn't do that until later that night, so for now she was lounging around her bedroom editing one of the old videos from school for her media studies project titled: Me. It was simple enough; all she had to do was find old clips from school, rehearsals, plays, charity days, lunch times, birthdays, family holidays and anything else she could find. She was in the middle of editing a video from the last day of the summer holidays before she was moving to Melbourne, her and her friends were having a piggy-back race down the big hill at Primrose Hill, Sky smiled as two of her friends, Phoebe and Hunter went flying through the air after slipping on the wet grass.

Sky's phone started to vibrate.

**_Unknown number (11.06am)_**

**_Hey Sky! It's Nev here, me and Finn are going shopping… wanna join us? Xo_**

**_Sky (11.07am)_**

**_Sure, I'd love to (: x_**

**_Nev (11.10am)_**

**_Great, we'll pick you up in 20 xo_**

Sky quickly jumped out of bed and into the shower. Twenty minutes? She could get ready in that amount of time, right?

Once she was out of the shower she quickly dried her hair and put it in a topknot. She dressed in a green hoodie with the words 'The Midnight Beast' on the front, a pair of denim shorts that hit mid-thigh and a pair of light blue vans. On her wrist she wore her 'I kicked a tour in the face tour' and 'We are the TMB Party' bracelets.

"Sky," Her mother called up from downstairs "There are two girls at the door for you."

Sky grabbed her rucksack and headed down to the front door.

"SKY!" Nev squealed as she attack-hugged Sky "You ready to go shopping?" today Nev was wearing a flowery high-wasted skirt, a white vest, a pair of white knee-high tube socks and converse.

…

The three girls sat at a table outside Starbucks, they had been shopping for quite a few hours.

"So, you like Jai" Nev said taking another sip on her chai tea.

"What?" Sky said choking on her drink.

"You heard me."

"As a friend, yeah."

"Sky, do not try to lie to us, it was the same for me and Luke-"

"And me and Beau." Finn said with a dreamy sign.

"Okay, fine I have… feelings for Jai. But, we've only just met and I don't want to rush things." Sky said looking down at her half-finished strawberries and cream drink. "Do you… do you think he likes me back?"

*Jai's POV*

"So what's the whole deal with you and Ariana?" Skip asked with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know, it's… difficult. She's different." Jai said looking down at his phone. Yeah, Ariana was pretty, but she was also extremely kingly and self-righteous.

"That's what happens when you have NEVER met your girlfriend." Luke said looking directly at Jai.

"Yeah, I get it-"

"Never able to hug her-"

"Yeah, I kn-"

"Never able to hug her"

"Yeah, I-"

"God! The sexual frustration!"

"I GET IT!"

"You like that new girl, don't you?" James said sitting in the big leather recliner looking at the meet and greet dates coming up on the ipad.

"Who, Sky? We're friends-"

"Sure, you're just friends… didn't look that way to me when she was over the other day." Beau said looking up from the laptop.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, instead of sitting on the arm of the chair or on the floor she was cuddled up on your lap and you two were taking all these really cute selfies together… don't think we didn't notice because we did."

"Dude, she's in to you. And the advantage is, she's hotter and she lives on the same continent as you." Luke said looking up from texting Nev.

"I'm so confused."

"Text her! We need another girl appearing in the music video in a few weeks; we have Nev, Finn, Bella and Veronica. We need another girl."

"Yeah, text her now… or I will" Luke said

"Okay, Okay." Jai said pulling out his iphone.

**_To: Skylar (4.15pm)_**

**_Hey Sky, how's the shopping trip going with the girls? (:_**

He sat there and waited for her to reply.

**_Skylar (4.20pm)_**

**_Hey, sorry for the late reply, it's going good… got a new pair of vans and a new beanie. How's you?_**

**_Jai (4.22pm)_**

**_Aw, you'll have to come over and show me! Hey Sky, can I ask you something?_**

**_Skylar (4.23pm)_**

**_We'll see… Sure, ask away (:_**

**_Jai (4.25pm)_**

**_Well, the boys and I are filming our music video in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to be in it?_**

Jai waited for a reply. His phone buzzed, after sending a quick reply he looked up.

"So, what did she say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN! I've updated (no shit) and I wanna thank my two little sister Slu+s for being my test subjects for this story, Vikki and Lauren, if you've read my glee fic (which I haven't updated in fucking months, SORRY!) then you would know I base characters off amazing people in my life, in NTNL Jam is based on my Brother Jamie and Skylar Hummel (shhh I like the name okay?) is based slightly on my cousin Faye. In this story Nev is based on Vikki and Finn is based on Lauren. Just once again thank you, you two have been my rock over this past summer and I hope we will continue to keep growing closer and closer.**

_Ainaa: My feels when I read your reply, I CAN'T EVEN! I wanna hug you because OMG! YOU SPEAK MY LANGUAGE! YOU UNDERSTAND! *less-than-three* *hugs* _

**Well I watched the Chilli Spray Challenge and fucking sobbed! OMG I got so scared when Beau fell to the floor! But we got to see Luke topless even if it was for like a nano-second. God Jai's arms are MASSIVE now! I love the boys so much, they really do just enforce that you should just be yourself and don't ever let the haters get you down! **

**I also just watched Glee and fucking hell my Niff (Nick and Jeff) feels were so strong during Dark Side OMG Riker and Curt I LOVE YOU! Also Grant Gust hnnnnng and the Super Mega Foxy Awesome Hott Darren Criss back in the blazer... I- I can't even! My feels! **

**Okay with my feels out of the way, on with the story! :D**

* * *

Wednesday. A normal morning, Sky woke up, blasted some Green Day 'Welcome To Paradise' and left to go to the bathroom… leaving her blinds open.

The blasting from his neighbour's window woke him up. He smiled, Sky was awake. He got out of bed and went to his window to see a half-naked Sky dancing around her room in just a pair of- what were they?... Batgirl boxers!

She was in her little world. Dancing around her room, finding clothes to wear as she had a dance day today, Sky had one week to come up with a dance piece to show the entire year. Perfect, Hunter's old 'Nirvana' top will fit perfectly for the routine; it was big and cut so it fell off the shoulder.

"Oi!" A voice called from out her window, without thinking, Sky turned around to see Jai sitting on his window frame, flashing her boobs at him. "WOW!" Jai said looking away.

"Shit! Fuck! Bollocks!" Sky cursed grabbing her oversized t-shirt and covering herself. "Shit! Forgot to close my blinds! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long… Nice boxers by the way" Jai said giving a sexy smirk.

"Goodbye Jai." Sky said closing her blinds. God, how could she have so stupid? Leaving her blinds open, and then turning around… WITH NO FUCKING TOP ON!

Sky finally finished getting dressed, she wore a black vest-top under the 'Nirvana' top with black leggings and her ox blood Doctor Martens. Her hair was in a high ponytail and back-combed, her eyes: heavy with black eyeliner.

"Wow!" Jai said once he caught sight of Sky.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Luke questioned "We have school."

"Yes, I know we have school… it is also dance day… I have no lessons."

"Oh yeah! Wait, you dance"

Jai smacked his brother over the back of the head "No shit. You getting in then?"

They were on their way to pick up Nev from her house when Sky's phone started ringing

**_If a girl won't come round_**

**_(She must be a lesbian)_**

**_Or turns me down_**

**_(She must be a lesbian)_**

**_If she don't like me_**

**_(She must be a lesbian)_**

**_I'll let her down lightly_**

**_(You must be a lesbian)_**

"Hello… OH MY GOD! Lexi! How's you, bub?... Good… yeah I'm good, just on my way to school… No, in the car… Lexi, don't be dim, you know I can't drive… Luke and Jai… My neighbours… yes they are both boys… well their sexualities are questionable… I'm kidding, they're both straight… Fuck off… Hey, can we talk later Nev's just getting in the car… Luke's girlfriend. Okay I'm going, speak to you later. Love you too." Sky pressed end call on her phone and looked up to see the boys staring at her "Can I help you?"

"That isn't your normal ringtone." Luke stated.

"Well done Luke, do you want a gold star?" Sky deadpanned "That's the ringtone for my friend Lexi, she's my lesbian."

"Your what? Wait, you're a lesbian?"

"No…"

"But you just said that this girl Lexi is your lesbian…"

"We're both completely straight… until we're together then it's all hugs, kisses and groping."

"What's this about groping?" Nev asked opening the front door "You know the drill Jai."

Jai climbed out of the front and slid in next to Sky. "Explain to me how this works."

…

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for warm up." Sky said hurriedly getting out the car and running towards the main building. "See you guys at lunch!"

…

Sky made it just in time for warm up. The dance teacher then sent everyone off into a space in the hall to practice either their solo piece or their duet.

Sky pulled out her earphones and plugged them into her phone, turning the volume to 50%.

…

Lunch. This was the first time Sky had been allowed to leave the hall after a morning of vigorous rehearsals.

"Hey guys." Sky said slumping into the chair next to Jai stealing the apple on his plate.

"Er, hi Sky… where's your uniform?" James asked looking confused.

"Dance day, been rehearsing all morning… Oh my god! This apple tastes so nice." Sky said taking another bite of the said fruit.

The five of them sat in the dinner hall and talked about their mornings.

"Jai?" James said in an annoying voice.

"Yes James?"

"Who you textin'?"

"None of your business."

"Is it Ariana?"

Sky looked at Jai and then at Nev "Who's Ariana?"

"Jai's girlfriend- OUCH! What the fuck was that for?" James said after Nev stamping on his foot.

"Oh? Cool" Sky said with a sad smile

"Sky-" Jai started.

"-If you'll excuse me I have to go warm up." Sky grabbed her towel that was draped over the back of her chair and made to leave.

"Okay, can't wait to see your dance" Jai said sitting back down, at that Sky left the dinner hall.

…

"Okay guys, I don't need to tell you this but… be on your best behaviour for your class mates, this is the first part of their coursework." Jai's form tutor said packing away her register and belongings.

…

Sky was waiting for her name to be called. She knew this routine. She could do it in her sleep.

"Students, teachers, please welcome a new student all the way from London, England. Miss Skylar-Rose Taylor."

Sky walked out of the wings to centre stage.

…

Mrs Simmons was droning on about how talented the dancers were at Penola. In Jai's opinion they had been extremely dull and lifeless.

"Students, teachers, please welcome a new student all the way from London, England. Miss Skylar-Rose Taylor."

Jai sat up straight as Sky walked to centre stage, she looked wicked, her hair was even bigger and her eyes even darker than before. She had a confidence about her.

"Skylar, would you like to explain what your piece is about?" Mrs Simmons asked

"Well, like any artist, my piece should be self-explanatory." Sky nodded to the sound and lighting box and the room went dark. Then the beginning of Nirvana's 'Smells like Teen Spirit' started playing.

Sky started moving. Jumps, spins, flips, floor work, everything. Jai found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

And then it was over, she took her bow and left through the backstage door. Jai stood up and motioned to his friends he was going to see Sky, he snuck out the door and round to the backstage area where Sky was taking off her eye makeup.

"Sky?" Jai asked peering around the door.

"Jai, what are you doing back here? You should be round the front with everyone else." Sky said covering her face.

"Why are you covering your face?"

"Because I look a mess, I was in the middle of taking off my makeup and I look like shit." Sky said looking up and taking another wipe.

"Come here." Jai said taking the wipe from Sky and gently taking off the excess. "There we go. You ready to leave?"

"Not quite, I have to go change or I'm going to stink. Give me ten minutes, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, Sky grabbed her bag and jogged off to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes passed and the gang were waiting by the car for the dancer. Sky walked over to her friends dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans and a white top with the words 'I *heart* Brit' on the front. Her hair had been brushed and put into a topknot and her face clear of any makeup.

"Sky!" Nev launched herself at said person "That was amazing! How did you move like that? And the way you put it to Nirvana? Wow! Just… wow!"

Sky laughed awkwardly "Umm… thanks Nev"

Nev pulled away from Sky and looked down at her top "I heart Brit…? What's that?"

"Oh, this was the school I was at back in London… The Brit School of Performing Arts and Technology."

The gang all got in the car and started their trek back to the Brooks residence.

…

"Oh! Sky, who's the hotty sitting on your doorstep?" Nev said pointing out a blonde staring down at his phone.

Sky walked over to the mystery boy "Ross? Is that you?"

The boy looked up from his phone "Hey stranger!" Ross said standing up and hugging Sky.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've finished filming for the time being so me and the band are on holiday-"

"SHUT UP! Everyone's here? One second." Sky ran over to the gang who were joined by Skip, Beau and Finn "Guys, do you want to come chill at mine? Some really good friends have come over from the states and I want you guys to meet."

"SURE!" Nev said pulling Luke over by the arm "Come on!"

The gang all entered Sky's house and just like the old days the guys were lounged around the living room.

"Okay guys!" Sky called out "this is Rydel, Rocky, Ellington, Ross and Riker… Guys, this is Nev, James, Skip, Finn, Beau, Luke and James."

"OH MY GOD! YOU PLAY JEFF IN GLEE!" Nev squealed looking at Riker. After that Luke was abandoned for Riker.

"Oh I see I'm loved" Luke said under his breath.

"Dude, you don't happen to be Jai Brooks?" Ross said wrapping his arm around Sky.

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"You're dating Ariana, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"WAIT. He's dating Ariana Grande?" Sky said cutting off Jai.

"Yeah… wait, you know Ariana?"

"Duh, Ross is a Disney star, they're on different shows but they've hung out a few times."

"She talks about you a lot." Ross said pulling Sky over to the chair "Come sit with me?"

The guys were all chillin' in Sky's living room, Nev was talking to Riker, James was talking to Rydel, Skip and Luke were joking around with Ellington, Beau and Finn were talking to Rocky and Sky was happily sitting on Ross' lap talking, everyone was talking to someone… all except Jai.

…

"So, how did you guys meet our girl Sky?" Luke asked from where he was sitting.

"Wow! We were looking for someone to dance in one of our music videos and Ross spotted S.K on youtube dancing away to 'Domino' by Jessie J and we knew we just had to have her." Rocky said walking over to the group around Sky and Ross. "Oh that reminds me… Sky…?"

"What do you want?" Sky said sliding off Ross' lap onto the seat.

"We're not just her to say 'hi'."

"Just spit it out."

"We were wondering if you would dance in a music video…" Riker said backing away slowly.

"When?"

"Urm… Now?"

Sky sighed "Okay fine… give me time to go get changed and shit. Nev, Finn wanna come help me choose my outfit?"

"We're gonna go set up." The band all made their way to the door to the garage.

"Any particular outfit?" Sky said just reaching the stairs.

"urm… Girly. Bye" Riker said running out the door with his siblings.

…

"Bro, what's with you?" Luke said walking over to his twin.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"Jai, you have been glaring daggers at Ross."

"He's too comfy with Sky."

"They're friends… Wait, why does that concern you?"

Jai shrugged looking down at his hands on his lap.

"You like her, don't you? You like Sky."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Jai sighed "Is it that obvious?"

Luke didn't have time to reply as there was a cough from the staircase. Sky stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a sleeveless buttercup yellow summer dress with white collar that just his above the knee and a pair of ankle high shoe heels and her hair fell in ringlets by her shoulders.

"How'd I look?" Sky asked spinning in the middle of the living room and then making her way into the garage where the band had finally set up the camera and lighting.

…

The band was pretty good; they did a rock cover of 'Love Me'. Sky danced around the boys, blowing kisses and making hearts with her hands. She did little body ripples with the boys and played the flirty role.

…

"Do you have to go?" Sky asked pouting.

"We're sorry S.K, it won't be long till we see you again." Riker said giving Sky a massive hug

"Hey, S.K, can I have a word outside in the front yard?" Ross asked standing by the front door, his guitar slung on his back.

"Umm… Sure…?" Sky said. There was a round of wolf-whistles and catcalls before Sky had finally closed the door. "So what's up?"

"Jai."

"What about Jai?"

"He likes you, and don't say 'as a friend' because he doesn't like you in the platonic way."

"You're crazy, we're friends. Plus he's dating Ariana."

"Ariana has nothing on you. He will soon realise that the whole internet dating thing won't work out between the two of them. She lives in the fast lane."

"I hope you're right…"

"Come give me one final hug… PLEASE!" Ross said holding his arms open. Sky fell into his arms earning herself to be picked up and spun around. "See you soon… Call me, text me, Skype me whenever you can!" Ross said before running over to join his band in the car. And then they were gone.

The boys, Finn and Nev headed back over to the Brooks household after saying goodnight to Sky. And then she was alone, well her and her mum in the house. Sky said goodnight to her mum then went up to bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, it wasn't every day she wore dresses, it was an odd sight to see. Sky stripped out of her outfit and into a pair of pink shorts and matching top, she stuck her hair into a topknot and got into bed.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Will Jai stay with Ariana? Tell me what you think! **_

_**Reviews are like hugs from the Janoskians to me! So please drop my a review! **_

_**As always hook me up on twitter ZaZaIsObsessed **_

_**And the Tumblr: janoskianatorslondon **_

_**I'm always happy to answer any questions or just fangirl the fuck out of Janoskians, StarKid, Glee, any youtubers **_

_**Loves from London **_

_**~ZaZa *less-than-three* xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm super sorry, I meant to get this chapter up over Christmas but life happened. I hope you all had an awesome holiday and New Years. I got a Janoskians hoodie and t-shirt :D and I got a blue unicorn kigu for Christmas, drop me a message to tell me what you got :)**_

_**Also I know my story isn't in favour of Jariana and I don't ship it but asdfghjkl they do look cute and I'm happy that they're happy... Jai really is living the fanfiction life... Even though I ship Skai even more... It's like glee I ship CrissColfer (Darren Criss and Chris Colfer) but I'm happy for Darren and his girlfriend.**_

_**Okay I'm going to stop rambling now because... yeah...**_

_**Enjoy x**_

* * *

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

Sky groaned. Who the hell is texting her at this time of night? She grabbed her phone from the charger and unlocked the screen.

**_Jai (2.36am)_**

**_Hey Sky, are you awake?_**

**_Sky (2.40am)_**

**_No. I'm texting in my sleep._**

**_Jai (2.42am)_**

**_Sorry, stupid question… wanna go for a walk?_**

Was this boy crazy? Quarter to three on a school night and he wants to go for a walk.

**_Sky (2.45am)_**

**_Fine._**

**_Jai (2.46am)_**

**_I'll meet you by your front door._**

Sky rolled out of bed grabbing the biggest hoodie she owned and slipping into her Nike high-tops. She crept down the stairs, grabbing her keys as she left the house.

"Jai, what the hell? It's like three am." Sky whispered once she caught up to Jai.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jai said stopping and looking down at a shivering Sky. "You cold?"

"Well, I'm awake so talk. And no shit it's fucking freezing and I'm out her in fucking shorts."

Jai unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around both him and Sky. "Better?"

Sky nodded. "Speak."

"I'm sorry I acted like a dick earlier, I… I guess I was just a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Sky said looking up.

"Him, you looked so loved up with Ross-"

Sky laughed "Me and Ross? Ha! Don't make me laugh! The Lynch family are like my family, Ross is like my twin, our relationship is strictly platonic."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Why?"

"Well, I… I kinda like you…" Jai said looking away.

"I kinda like you too…" Sky said smiling shyly.

"Really?" Jai said an octave higher than his normal voice.

Sky nodded "But, what about Ariana?"

Jai ran a hand through his hair "This is so confusing… She's different to how I imagined… I don't feel like we're going out."

"I don't want to be known as Sky the home wrecker."

"You won't" Just then Jai leant down and their lips met, it was a sweet, simple kiss that sent fireworks flying.

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

"You should probably get that." Sky said parting from the kiss and standing back on flat feet.

"It can wait." Jai said pulling Sky back into another kiss.

**_Buzz. Buzz._**

Jai groaned digging out his phone from his pocket to see who was cock blocking this amazing moment.

**_Ariana (3.20am)_**

**_Baby, guess what? Xxxxxx_**

**_Ariana (3.22am)_**

**_Jai, call me as soon as you can. Xxxxxx_**

"Give me five minutes, okay?" Jai said walking away from Sky putting his phone to his ear "Hey Ariana…"

Sky pulled out her phone and decided now would be a good time to check her facebook as she hadn't had a chance to since she moved. Wow. Over 400 notifications.

…

"Hi Ariana."

"Jai, I have some amazing news!" The redhead squealed down the phone.

"Can I say something first?"

"Oh, okay"

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Us, Ariana, this isn't working. The whole dating over phone, Skype and Twitter."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you, this whole relationship is ridiculous, it's highly unlikely that the two of us are ever going to meet what with you all the way in America filming and having a singing career and me here filming my YouTube videos… Ariana?"

The phone line went dead.

…

Sky looked up to see Jai walking back over to her. Before she could ask him anything his lips were back on hers, this time the kiss was full of need.

"Sorry," Jai said breaking the kiss "I just had to do that. It's over between me and Ariana."

"How'd she take it?" Sky asked looking up into the brown orbs above her.

"She hung up on me. I feel like a dick but it was coming for a long time. Come on, let's get you back inside, it's nearly four am and we have school in a few hours." Jai took Sky's hand in his and walked her back to her front door. "Good night Skylar-Rose."

* * *

_**So what do you think? Drop a review my way, I will read and reply. **_

_**Also it's my 16th birthday on Tuesday so it would be a nice thing to see some reviews for then xx**_

_**Twitter: ZaZaIsObsessed**_

_**Tumblr: janoskianatorslondon OR ZaZa-Is-Obsessed **_


	6. Chapter 6

_First update as a 16 year old :P_

_I'm putting two chapters together as they're too short as separate ones and it was left of a cliffhanger and my two little sisters nearly killed me when I left it like that for about a month and a bit. _

_Thank you to my two betas Vikki and Lauren for putting up with me sending you incomplete ideas and ramblings._

_Thank you __**Catiepeeps**__you made me laugh and I shall reply back to you as soon as this goes up :D _

_**TRIGGER WARNING: TALKS OF SELF-HARM… PLEASE SKIP OVER IF IT TRIGGERS OR YOU JUST DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT SELF-HARM! I am not a self-harmer but I have friends who are, I have asked one of them for help writing what one of the characters talks about in this chapter. TALK OF SELF HARM, WHY THEY DO IT, THE THOUGHTS GOING THROUGH THEIR HEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP OVER IF IT TRIGGERS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PM ME AND I'LL PARAPHRASE IT FOR YOU.**_

_****__You have been warned._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

It felt that Sky had just drifted off when her alarm clock went off. _Was last night real? Or was it just a really surreal dream?_

As usual, Sky got out of bed and jumped into the shower making sure not to make the same mistake twice.

In the shower she was able to think, this was all moving way too fast, it was only two weeks ago that she had moved and already a boy had broken up with his girlfriend to be with her.

Once she finally thought of a way for this to work she got out the shower and dressed in her uniform and pinned her fringe to the side.

She left her house to be greeted by the twins leaning against Luke's car.

"Hey Sky, can I have a quick word?" Jai said standing off the car.

They walked a little away from the car. "Hey, Jai I have something to ask." Sky said looking Jai dead in the eye.

"Can I go first?" Sky nodded "Okay, well basically, you know that I like you, and I know that you like me but…"

"But, can we take this slow, you've just broken up with your girlfriend and it would be very inconsiderate of both of us if we started going out the same day as the split." Sky finished for Jai.

"You, you understand?" Jai looked at the girl in front of him confused.

Sky nodded "I was gonna ask the same thing."

The two shared a quick hug and walked back to the car.

…

"Okay class, I know we've only been doing theory so far this term but today _is_ a practical lesson, so I would like students to come up one by one to sing for us." The music teacher said to her class of seventeen and eighteen year olds. "Don't look so shocked, I did warn you last week. So let us choose our first victim- I mean performer… May the odds be ever in your favour." The class laughed as the teacher pulled out the first name from her large top-hat. "And the first person to sing for us is… Mr Luke Brooks."

There was a round of applause as Luke made is way to the front of the class grabbing a guitar on his way.

"So Luke, what song are you going to sing for us today?" The music teacher asked as the older Brooks twin joined her at the front.

"Well… I was thinking I would sing 'Perfect' by Pink."

"Good choice, okay take it away."

Luke grabbed his plectrum out of his pocket and started to strum.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss no way it's all good

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing

Under estimating, look I'm still around" Luke looked up and straight into Nev's eyes.

"Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect … to me."

Nev stood up and made way to leave, tears slowly trickling down her face.

Luke finished the song putting down the guitar and running out the room, followed closely by Jai and Sky.

…

The three of them ran down the corridor where they came to a stop outside the girls' bathroom. Crying could be heard from the other side of the door. Luke automatically knew who it was and walked straight in. And then he saw her.

Crumpled in the corner of the room was Nev, her hair a mess, like she had been pulling at it, her mascara streaming down her face. In her hand she held a pair of scissors.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered.

Sky looked down to be met with a pool of blood.

…

"Jai?" Sky's voice was just a whisper "What's going on?"

Jai pulled Sky further into his side where they sat on the floor in the waiting room, looking at his brother on the opposite side of the room. Luke sat on his own, his face buried in his in his hands, eyes streaming with tears.

…

A few days passed, Nev was allowed out of hospital but had to stay home on twenty-four hour suicide watch.

After school one day Sky ended up going to Nev's house with Luke.

Luke knocked on the door. A tired, short, frail woman opened the door, her eyes were red-rimmed, the first tell-tail sign she had gotten no sleep and had been crying.

"Hello Luke." The woman said, she then looked curiously at Sky "Who's this?"

"Hello Maria, this is Skylar-Rose, she's one of our friends. Can we see Nev?"

"Who is it Mamma?" A little boy with a mop of brown curls appeared from behind Maria's legs.

"Hey Mikey, there's my main man!" Luke said crouching down just in time to be glomped by the small boy.

"LUKEY! … Who's that?" Mikey said looking curiously at the girl he had never seen before.

"This is mine and Nevy's friend, Sky." The little boy waved at Sky

"Hello, I am Michael Everett Mackintosh" The little boy held out his hand.

"Hello Michael, I'm Skylar-Rose Taylor... but you can call me Sky" She shook the little boy's hand.

"You can call me Mikey… you speak weird" Mikey said tilting his head to the side.

"Michael!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry" The little boy said sliding out of Luke's arms.

"Scarlett's upstairs in her room, feel free to go and see her."

The two teenagers started making their way up the stairs. "Scarlett?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, Nev's real name… you didn't think she's actually called Nev, did you?"

Before Sky could answer Luke was knocking on Nev's open bedroom door. "Baby?" Luke peered through the door frame to see Nev sitting cross-legged on her bed wearing one of Luke's oversized jumpers. She looked up from the book she was reading to see her boyfriend and best friend standing in the doorway to her room.

"What are you doing just standing in the door way?"

The two walked in and sat at the edge of Nev's bed "How you doing baby?" Luke asked.

"I'm still kinda weak. I'm so sorry that I did that-"

"Baby, don't apologise, just focus on getting better."

The two of them curled into each other for a while, forgetting Sky was there for a moment. "Sky, I'm so sorry, I never wanted that to be the impression that stuck… I never wanted to be known as 'Nev the girl who cuts herself'." Nev spat out "I'm so sorry, all of you need to know that, I don't know what came over me! One minute I was fine, then next minute I'm running to the bathroom, I started to panic, I remember trying to find the scissors in my bag and getting frustrated, I just wanted a bit of a relief, I started pulling at my hair and crying, I finally found them and I sat on the floor so I could get better access to my legs, I pulled up my skirt and started to slice through the skin, but it wasn't enough, I didn't feel the release! So I started to cut my wrists, this was something I had never done before; it was a part of my body that was on constant display, especially in this heat. I started to drag the blade across my left wrist, first quite light so it only just scratched, and then deeper, blood started to ooze out, it felt good, but then it wouldn't stop bleeding, I started to feel faint… and that's when you guys walked in… and saved my life. Thank you." Nev wrapped her arms around both Sky and Luke.

* * *

_I warned you. You can't have a go at me because I warned you!_

_Okay, no more angst for a while at least... well maybe a little but nothing as intense as this... it's extremely difficult to write and it's a difficult thing to deal with in real life with friends... I had to put a lot of research into this and I hope it was worth it!_

_Reviews would be amazing. _

_I'll try and update on Saturday... if not it's because there are going to be five other girls at my house and shit's gonna get cray :P _

_Loves from London _

_~ZaZa xxx _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the late update! GCSEs are taking over my life... I'm on my half term break at the moment so I've spent the last two days catching up on my Resitant Materials coursework._**

**_THE JANOSKIANS ARE COMING TO LONDON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH_**

**_ASDFGHJKLLKJHGFDSAASDFGHJKL!_**

**_Okay... _**

**_Enjoy this chapter :P_**

* * *

For the rest of the term Nev had to stay off school. The end of October came around extremely quickly, not only was it Halloween but it was also a certain person's eighteenth birthday. They decided on a quiet night with the gang, a few drinks nothing too out there. They sat in Skip's garden the shisha bubbling and the group laughing.

"Wait, what did you call it?" Luke asked through a bubble of laughter.

"A Hubble Bubble pipe…?" Sky looked at Luke, why did he find it so funny?

"Why do you call a shisha pipe that? It's- it's called a shisha." Skip asked.

"I know what it's actually called, I'm not stupid. Listen though" Sky held the mouth-piece to her lips and took a pull on the apple flavoured water vapour. She then blew out a smoke ring. "Did you hear that? It made a bubbling noise!"

"Hey Sky, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jai asked standing up out of his chair.

"Sure." Sky untangled herself from the group of girls and stood up. The two of them walked away from the group and round the side `of the house. "What's u- mmph!"

Sky was cut off by Jai's lips on her own; she closed her eyes as one strong arm snaked round her waist and held her lower back whilst the other had cupped her cheek. He then pulled slightly away from her. "Sorry," He said in a low whisper "I just had to do that."

Sky just stood there for a moment, her mouth still in an 'o' shape.

"I can't do this anymore… not being with you. You're beautiful, funny, kind, considerate, talented, passionate, I love the way your eyes twinkle when you laugh, and when your nose crinkles when you are confused. You drive me crazy in lessons, especially when you sit there in lessons and wrap those lips around that pen of yours and suck on it. I have to constantly take deep breaths and look away from you." Sky blushed at this, biting her lip.

"And that, don't even get me started on the lip biting. I swear you'll be the death of me! Sky, would you be my girlfriend, please?"

Sky just looked at the taller teen for a while; she then grabbed his t-shirt in her fists and pulled him in for a kiss. They then broke apart "So is that a yes then?"

"Come on dumb-dumb" She grabbed his hand and started walking back to the group.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!" Luke shouted from where he was sitting. "You all owe me $20!"

"You bet on whether we'd get together or not?" Sky asked looking around confused as her friends passed money over to Luke.

"No, we all knew you'd get together, it was all a matter of time… You guys are forgetting I'm the twin." The older twin said collecting and counting his winnings.

…

The girls were sitting at their usual spot in the local park, soaking up the sun; they had officially broken up for summer break. Ha! It's so weird, it's December and yet here I am in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt sunbathing. Sky thought to herself.

"When did the boys say they were joining us?" Nev said turning onto her front.

"They should be here any moment… now" Finn said just as the boys turned up.

"How do you do that?" Sky asked.

"Do what?" Jai asked sitting behind his girlfriend and giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Nothing, hey baby." Sky said leaning into Jai's arms.

The group of boys all sat with their respected girlfriends. Beau was the first to speak. "Hey Sky, you know your way around London don't you?"

"You could say that… spending sixteen years in the same place does allow me to wander… why?"

"Well we've just been asked to go to Festive Gathering in Hyde Park and we were wondering if you would come…"

"Cool, I'll ask my mum and shizz… you guys will get to meet my mates."

…

"Mummy…"

"What do you want?" Zoe asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"How?... Well you see the guys…"

"They've asked if you will go to London with them, I know."

"HOW?" Sky looked at her mother confused.

"Gina told me, you can go… BUT, hotel rooms are split girls and boys, you stay in your own room, no 'sleepovers' with the boys, got it?"

Sky squealed "OHMYGODTHANKYOUMAMA! I understand, I won't break your trust, I promise"

* * *

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Drop me a review and all that jazz**_

_**~ZaZa xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ohhh look ZaZa's updating the next day *does a little dance* _**

**_This was written ages ago and my beta looked at it ages ago... I just played about with it a little and voila a new chapter. _**

**_Thank you for the people who have reviewed and started following me and favourited me. It means the world and I know my updates are random but I'll try and sort that out._**

**_So this is gonna be one of two (?) parts of their trip to London..._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

It was still dark when they got to the airport, the group were all still clad in shorts and t-shirts, it was a long journey, and they could change on the plane.

They chose to keep their trip quiet, that's why they were at the airport at two am waiting for their plane. They all huddled together on the floor waiting for their flight to be called, some of them slept, others were too excited.

Their flight was finally called; they all got through onto the plane no problem. The group in total took up two full rows and part of a third row.

…

11 hours down, 11 to go.

The boys and Sky were all Vlogging their trip.

"… And this is my beautiful girlfriend Sky vlogging me vlogging her. You should go subscribe to her channel."

Sky waved at Jai's camera "inception! WOAH! Subscribe to me; SkyNymph." She then turned her camera so it was facing her "You should all subscribe to Janoskians , like now, they're totally awesome."

…

"Good evening passengers, we are about to land at Heathrow airport, London, the time is 2pm GMT, I have been your captain John Johnson, it has been a pleasure flying you."

"How does that work? We've been flying for like, 20 hours." Skip looked at Bella.

"There's like an 11 hour time difference baby." Her boyfriend was a very special snowflake.

"You guys do know you're all gonna freeze when we get off the plane." Sky said from where she was snuggled into Jai's side.

"What do you mean?" James asked from his seat.

"I mean, it's December, in the UK… It's winter over here, and it's snowing."

"I have brought no warm clothes!" Vee said from her seat.

…

The group collected their luggage and made their way to where they were going to be picked up.

"SKY!" A voice called out from the crowed. Sky looked around trying to see who called her, she was then bombarded by bodies.

"Okay guys, this is Hunter," A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled, "Alexia and Alexa," twins smiled, one was blonde while the other was brunette, "Alessa," a tall girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "Tom," a short boy with black hair and blue eyes, "And this is my best friend, Saphera." A girl just shorter than Sky stepped forward, she had black hair with purple streaks and piercing green eyes. "Guys, this is Luke, Beau, James, Skip, Bella, Vee, Nev, Finn… and this is my wonderful boyfriend Jai."

The group all exchanged hello's and then all left the airport in a black cab, how they all managed to fit in was definitely a miracle.

"You must be freezing! Didn't you think to bring warm clothing?" Lexi asked from where she was sitting on Hunter's lap.

"I told them time and time again, bring warm stuff…" Sky said from where she was squashed.

"Well it's lucky for you that Sky texted me before you landed" She pulled out a few bags "it's not much… just a few jumpers." She threw the items at the group of freezing teenagers.

…

They finally made it to the hotel, even though the London traffic was terrible. The rooms were amazing, the beds were plush, the view was to die for. It was perfect.

Sky sent a quick text to her mum telling her that they had arrived safely and was just about to go to bed.

"Guys, go sleep for a few hours, then we will go find somewhere to eat then bed again ready for the meet up tomorrow." Sky said to the group.

…

"So here I am again, back in London bitches!" Sky said quietly into her camera, "you may be wondering why I'm in my PJs, well I've been asleep for the last couple of hours trying to figure out my bearings and stuff, it's now four thirty and the girls I'm sharing a room with are all still fast asleep. It's so good to be back in London, seeing all my friends and everything. Can't wait to see all of you at the meet up in Hyde Park tomorrow. Byeeeeeee" Sky turned off her camera and jumped into the shower.

…

The gang all gathered in the girls' room the next morning eating breakfast in their pyjamas. "So, you guys looking forward to going to the Festive YouTube Gathering today?" Sky asked from where she was still snuggled under her duvet eating a bacon sandwich.

"YES! I can't wait, I heard Carrie Hope Fletcher as in 'It's Way Past My Bedtime' is going to be there, I may have a little bit of a girl crush on her." Finn said blushing.

…

"Babe, you do know where we're going, don't you?" Jai asked pulling on his beanie and a pair of sunglasses and a scarf round his lower face, to not cause a commotion the boys decided it would be a good idea to cover up.

"Of course I do! We're going to take the underground today, it's the fastest way." Sky said platting her hair into two side braids. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Jai looked questioningly at his girlfriend.

"You've never watched any of my videos… have you?" Jai shook his head. "You didn't even know I made videos until a few weeks ago… did you?" Another shake of her boyfriend's head. "Well, you're in for a surprise."

…

"Okay, now to find the boathouse…" Sky said trudging through the mud.

"Wait, you don't know where the boathouse is?" Nev asked from where she was getting a piggy-back ride from Luke.

"Yes, but it has been a few years since I was last at this park."

They finally found the meet after a lot of mud and squeezing through different queues. The gathering was massive; hundreds of people had turned up. There were people in onesies, people vlogging the day, people playing ninja… it was crazy. There were already a few famous YouTubers around and people were lining up to meet them.

"Oh my… excuse me?" A young girl tapped Sky on the shoulder. "Are you SkyNymph?" Sky smiled and nodded. "Can… Can you sign this, please?" The girl asked pulled out a notepad and pen. Sky signed it, took a photo with the girl and gave her a hug.

"Nev?" A South African accent called out. Nev looked around trying to find out who called her, she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and spun around.

"Excuse me? That's my girlfriend." Luke said tapping the blonde boy on the shoulder.

"OH MY GOD CASPAR!" The blonde teen finally put Nev down. "Luke, this is my cousin Caspar, Casp, this is my boyfriend Luke."

"Would it be possible to remove your scarf? Just so I can see who's going out with my baby cousin." Caspar said with a smirk.

"Hey, Casp." Sky gave the boy a hug "Yeah, guys you can remove your scarfs now… this is a YouTube gathering, you're fine." She said with a giggle. The boys all pulled down their scarfs off their faces and fixed how they looked.

"Now I can actually breathe! I've watched your videos before, Caspar Lee, right?" Luke said fixing his beanie. Caspar nodded putting an arm around Sky.

The day was brilliant, it turns out Sky was quite the YouTuber, people freaked once they realised the Janoskians were at the gathering and quickly a queue was formed to meet them (A/N: Brits are known for queuing, this actually happens at YouTube gatherings.).

"So, who have you collabed with?" Jai asked when the group went to go get drinks.

"Umm… Caspar, that is when he is in the UK, Jack and Finn, Carrie-"

"WAIT!" Finn started "You've collabed with Carrie Hope Fletcher?" Sky nodded "How did I not recognise you?"

"I think the last time I collabed with Carrie I had red hair. We covered 'Stronger' and did a little Q and A." Sky said taking a sip of her drink.

"SkyNymph… OH MY GOD!" Finn squealed "you vlog and do dance tutorials, don't you?" Sky nodded again "I've known you since September and I didn't realise who you were! I feel like such an idiot."

"Finny, don't worry, I'm glad no-one recognises me in Melbourne, it makes life somewhat easier." Sky said giving Finn a hug.

"My converses are more mud than fabric." Jai deadpanned.

"Don't worry baby, at least you didn't fall on your arse.

"You!" Skip turned around to be met face to face with Hunter. The London gang had turned up not that long ago. "I challenge thee to a race!"

"What kind of race?" Skip asked.

"A race of the piggy-back kind." Hunter replied.

"Sure!" Skip said bouncing a little.

"Skip, I don't think you wanna do that." Sky said from where she was standing curled into Jai's side.

"It's not like last time; the hill isn't even that steep! Plus, it's too late." Hunter replied. "Okay, the rules: number one, you have to place your girlfriend on your back like so." Phoebe, a small girl with purple hair in bunches, a massive black hoodie with the word 'Brit' on the front, a pair of thick woolly tights, a pair of dark denim shorts and red converse jumped onto Hunter's back. "Guys, this is my beautiful girlfriend Phoebe, Phoebe, this is Skip, his girlfriend Bella, James and his girlfriend Vee, Luke and his girlfriend Nev, Beau and his girlfriend Finn and Sky's boyfriend Jai."

"Hiya all!" The girl said bouncing up and down. "Hunter, I swear if you drop me and break my arm again I will not be happy."

"I don't want my arm broken!" Bella said, terrified.

"Don't worry, it's not Primrose Hill, you'll be fine."

Bella jumped onto Skip's back. "Okay, the next rule is pretty simple, you run down the slope as fast as possible without falling over. First one to the bottom wins."

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to do it?" Bella asked from where she was attached to Skip's upper back, legs dangling through his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." Skip said.

"Sky, will you do the honours?" Hunter asked.

"Luke, get out your camera, this is gonna be priceless. Funnier than when Jai fell out of the tree onto James." Sky said taking out her camera, the rest of the group followed her lead. "Okay guys, on your marks, get set… GO!"

The two boys set off running down the long strip of muddy slope… SMACK! Both boys hit the extremely slippery part and both went flying to the ground, with thre girls still attached to their backs. In a heap they stayed … mud everywhere.

"I knew this would happen... it happens every time you try this" Sky said in between fits of giggles.

The two lovebirds laughed at what happened and shared a chaste kiss as the groups merged into one, everyone was laughing and joking around late into the afternoon, the sun had already set and it was getting darker and darker, typical British weather. The group decided to go to a little café around the corner near the park; they put three tables together and all sat down.

"So, how do you know Sky?" James asked taking a slug of his tea.

"Well, I've known Sky since year seven, we went to secondary together and then went to Brit together" Saphera said with a smile "I do Technical Theatre Arts." The large group looked at her confused. Saph laughed and continued "I get stage fright, I prefer staying behind the spotlight."

"She's being modest, last year we hardly saw her, she spent most of her time in the tech box or backstage. She even took part in the year 13 son et lumiere project." The group gave her questioning looks "that's French for 'Sound and Lighting'… she basically took charge of the project where they had ten, one hour days to rig the stage for a show."

"What can I say? The stage is appealing… just in a different way to these guys."

"Hey Phoebe, why didn't you come to the airport to pick us up?" Bella asked

"Oh, I study dance and had a practical class… I kinda didn't wanna come meet y'all when I looked and… smelt terrible!"

The group finished their dinner and made to leave, it was getting late and some had work in the morning. The twins pulled Sky to the side to speak to them. "When you going back to the land down under?" Lexi asked.

"In a week… it sucks, I miss you all way too much!" Sky said with a sigh.

"Come into class on Monday, we'll show those Aussies how we do it!" Alex said with a wink.

…

Turn the light off! It's too fucking early to be awake!" Vee said with a groan, pulling the duvet back over her head.

Sky chuckled at her friends. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings matched with a hot pink polo under a 'I heart Brit' hoodie and Nike high-tops, her hair was put into two braids. She specifically told the group to be awake by six thirty, dressed and ready to leave by seven twenty. Sky left the moaning teenage girls to get dressed in hopes to find the boys actually functioning.

Sky knocked on the boys door to be greeted with a 'GO AWAY!' She then knocked again until she heard someone huff and mumbled voices. Jai opened the door clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips showing off the 'v' and tattoo of a dog barking on his hip, his hair was a mess of loose curls and he wore a sexy smirk on his face.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sky said leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips, she then entered the room of sleepy boys and then spoke again "you guys do realise we have to leave in less than an hour to make sure we get there in time, remember to wear something comfy, no jeans, no chinos, preferably tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and some form of sensible footwear like trainers. Please be ready." And with that she left the room.

"Your girl sure has a tight leash on us, doesn't she?" James said from his bed.

"Yup, and you don't want to piss her off… come on! Let's get going!" Jai said throwing a cushion at James. The group had no idea where they were going; all they knew is that they had to wear something comfortable.

…

They all met promptly at reception at seven twenty ready for what Sky had planned for the day. The gang walked to the bus stop and waited for their bus to arrive, Sky handed out plastic cards to the group.

"What are these?" Luke asked, sleep still prominent in his voice.

"These are called Oysters, they're travel cards, DO NOT lose them, you're gonna need them today. They have been topped with enough money to last you."

…

The group sat on the over ground train waiting for their stop. "Sky?" Jai asked putting his head on her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Nu-huh, I'm not telling you or anyone else where we're going, you're just going to have to wait." She finished that statement with a kiss.

They finally got off the train, it was a short walk around a few buildings and behind a few houses and then they got to a gate. "Guys, welcome to Brit." The gang walked through the car park until they got to the new building; they walked through the hallways of Sky's old school, so many memories. They could already hear music coming from the classrooms.

"five, six, seven, eight-Skylar-Rose you are late" Sky dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes and joined in with the last group going across the floor. "And stop!" The music cut out. "Sky, so good of you to join us… class, this is Skylar-Rose Taylor a fourth year, Sky, meet our new first years." Sky waved at the class. "Sky, I thought you were in Australia?" Sky's former dance teacher questioned.

"Oh! I am, well… I'm going back, we've broken up for our summer holiday, and we, my friends and I, were invited to a gathering in London."

"Oh how fabulous!" The teacher exclaimed. "If you are looking for your old class, they're in the theatre."

…

The group sat at the back of the theatre listening in on a rehearsal of the next production. "God, they could be 100% better… They have mics on and I can sing louder without."

"Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line

To find the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen?

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday"

"Watch this." Sky said with a wink.

"The representative of Jingle Town has the floor"

The boy stood up and took a deep breath for a solo he wasn't going to sing.

Sky stood up "Zieg Heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang, bang goes the broken glass

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws, yeah"

"YES! Thank you!" The director walked onto stage as the music stopped. "Is that my original Miss Saint Jimmy?" Sky waved down to the director.

"Hiya Simon." Sky said skipping down the steps.

"Darling!... THIS!" Simon pointed to Sky "This is my original Saint Jimmy!... and this!" He then pointed to a lanky looking boy "is my new Saint Jimmy… Hunter, Sky… Please show them how to do it… CLEAR THE STAGE!"

"So, how do you wanna do this, the simple one, two, three… or the complex?" Hunter asked jumping down from the scaffolding.

"Hunter, even our simple routine will look complex to these first years… lets go blow their minds" The duo high-fived "Hunter? Take the mic off… your voice is powerful without it."

The duo finished, the performance of Saint Jimmy was incredible with flips, tricks, complicated steps. The two took a quick bow and Sky rushed back up to her friends. "Sky, that was amazing! We've seen you dance, but that was nothing compared to that!" Jai exclaimed.

…

Lunch time, the group was finally able to sit with the London gang and see how their classes were going.

"Sky, the newbies are getting too big for their boots… both the first years and year twelve. Let's show 'em what the Brit is all about." Alex said just before standing on the table. "Now, this is welcome to the newbies from the oldies." She took a little bow.

"What is she doing?" Nev whispered

"Alex is a performer, she's doing what she does best." Sky whispered with a giggle.

"As most of you know we lost one of our group down under" Alex looked down "BUT! She's back with us for one day and one day only. So we thought what better way to introduce ourselves that a little performance, something a little fitting to the wonders of Brit…"

"Oh my god! I remember this."

"… So Sky, would you do the honours?" The London group stood up and started to clap to a rhythm.

* * *

**Song used: Holiday by Green Day (My favourite band of all time)**

**The meetup mentioned at the beginning is called Festive Gathering it happens in December in Hyde Park, London and my beta Lauren and I were lucky enough to go in December and we got to meet all these awesome youtubers and I cried when we met Carrie Hope Fletcher (ItsWayPastMyBedTime) she's the sweetest. **

**Well, I'm buzzing because the Janoskians meetup in London is this Saturday and I can't wait. **

**Okay, I'm off to go write more and then get ready to go meet my bestfriend to go see Warm Bodies.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Reviews are lovely.**

**Love **

**~ZaZa xxxxxx *less-than-three***


End file.
